Palm to Palm
by DustieRhoades
Summary: This is what happens when Shepard can't quite wrap her head around Kasumi's version of entertainment.


A/N: I really wanted to give Io and Kasumi a nice moment together this kind of just happened. I'm really happy with it! The title is of course, a reference to Romeo + Juliet by Shakespeare. Enjoy! Cover art by limpstella (tumblr) (I also have no shame regarding the very beginning!)

* * *

 _I stood proudly before her. My tumescent flesh rod was erect and ready to ravish my bride._

 _Her ample bosom shook in anticipation of my god-like member entering her, "My lord, be gentle", she cried as she gazed longingly at my throbbing manhood._

" _Have no fear my love, you will soon be lifted to the heights of ecstasy you have never felt bef-"_

* * *

"OH. MY. GOD. Kasumi. Really?" Io'ken Shepard had attempted to hold in her laugh as long as possible, but this was too much.

The thief peeked over the top of the book she was reading from, her tattooed lip held tightly between her teeth, her dark eyes wide.

"This is what you read all the time?"

"Well if you don't like it, you can leave," Kasumi said with a pout. The page was dog-eared and the book was set down on the table next to them, "I happen to find entertainment in it."

"It's something that's for sure. Entertainment though…"

"I asked you if you wanted to read something together and you said yes. It's better than a gun manual. I like it," the thief pulled away and attempted to leave the couch.

"Not so fast," Io grabbed at her hand and pulled her back down into her lap, "If you like it, I like it. I just need to ease into these romances a bit slower ok? I know that there's something interesting happening there. You wouldn't read them if there wasn't, but it's a bit out of my league, I'm afraid."

"You're not a connoisseur of the finer arts. That is something we can agree on."

"No, I'm not," Shepard said as she scooted Kasumi closer, helping the thief wrap her legs around her hips. It was a prime cuddling position and one of her favorite places to be.

"So are there any of those so-called 'finer' arts that you also enjoy that you haven't told me about yet?"

"One or two, maybe," Kasumi leaned her head against the back of the couch and brushed her fingers along Io's cheek.

"Yeah, want to share one with me?"

She nodded and grabbed Io's hand, splaying her gun callused fingers outward, "I have a passing fancy with palm reading."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Really," Kasumi said as she traced one finger along Io's palm.

"Since when?"

"Oh I don't know, definitely started off when I was a teen, I couldn't stop researching it and reading about it. The other girls at school were into that type of thing too. A lot of them lost interest as we got older, but I always thought that there was a grain of truth in there somewhere," she looked up at Io, eyes sparkling and excited, "it wouldn't have stayed around for so long if it was all rubbish."

"So what do you see, Madame Goto?" Io asked playfully, extending her hand further.

"Hmm, well my inner eye tells me that this one here is your life line, ma'am," she pointed to the groove that ran the lowest along Io's palm, "It doesn't really indicate the length of your life, but can help you see what type of life you will lead."

Kasumi cradled Io's hand as she began her examination, "You have some breaks on this line, Io."

"Yeah, on that hand, I do. I picked up a bottle when I was younger and it broke. It was when I was on the streets, so I couldn't get to a hospital or anything. I just kinda, let it heal."

"Hmm. Breaks on that line mean that you're going to struggle and experience losses. Have unexpected change and interruption to your way of living. That you may get ill, but recover."

She chuckled, "Yep, sounds like me, Prothean visions, dead for two years and all that. What's next?"

Kasumi nodded slowly as she touched the scars. Then she continued, "Well, the spheres are ringing and they tell me that this middle one here? That's your head line. See how they connect?"

She leaned forward peering closely to where Kasumi was pointing. The other woman smelled wonderful and Io became distracted for a moment, "that's supposed to mean that you have a strong will, that you have a great way to put your mind over matter."

"Yeah?"

Kasumi looked up, and smiled, "Yes. I definitely know that's true."

She hummed in appreciation. Even after all this time, the embarrassing way in which she told Kasumi about her feelings made her cringe. It was nice to know she hadn't messed it up that bad.

"It's also really long, which is pretty good, and curved, which is also nice for you as well."

"And pray-tell, what does that mean in the language of my hand?" Io joked, but she was beginning to be more interested in what she was hearing. Kasumi's apparent delight in telling her about herself was also quite endearing.

"A long head line means that you're smart, and think things through well. You tend not to overreact. As any good diplomat, part of your character hinges on looking at as many possibilities as there are available before you make your decision. You can also be considered successful and brave."

"And the curve?" She asked, in earnest, willing Kasumi to speak more. She loved listening to her voice.

"I like that it's curved. It means you're romantic and maybe a bit idealistic. You are open to new ideas and you want to look into new ways of thinking. Belief systems, concepts, that type of thing," Kasumi bit her lip and ran her fingers over Io's palm, "You are able to rely on your intuition."

Io paused and took it in. Kasumi continued to trail a finger over her palm.

"That's kinda freaky. It's me, yeah?"

"It's you," Kasumi whispered and looked at her, "See I told you, there has to be something to it."

"There's another one though, this one," Shepard pointed to the top-most line, the one that ran just under her pinky and above the head line, "what's that one?"

Kasumi didn't even look down to where she was pointing. Instead she rested her head against the back of the couch once again and said, "It's the love line."

"So what does my love line say?" Io asked, pushing her hand closer.

The other woman didn't look down. Instead she closed Io's fingers and clasped her hand between her own.

"It's clear and deep, with three forks that branch upward. You are sincere, considerate, and respectful. You're able to balance your logical, physical, and emotional mind. You engage in positive relationships."

"How'd you know that?"

Kasumi didn't answer the question, but continued instead, "I like to think the three branches are for us, but it doesn't really fit within the historical meaning in palm reading. That's just my own thought."

"No, really 'Sumi, how'd you know that? You didn't even look!"

The thief paused and then slowly unfolded her fingers once more, softly pushing each finger down and out like a blooming flower. Io watched as she traced the lines, one by one, focusing most on the love line.

"It's because I memorized it a long time ago, Io. I know these lines almost as well as the freckles on your face."

Io'ken felt her color rise. Overwhelmed, she watched as Kasumi bent and kissed her palm, the thief's lips soft against the rough skin there.

"Kasumi, I-"

Her hand was pressed firmly to Kasumi's chest as the other woman reached over, and wound her fingers tight in her hair to bring her close. Her stomach jumped with giddy delight.

Shepard closed her eyes and breathed her in, the subtle scent from her shampoo and the spicy scent from her skin tickled her nose. Even now, after all this time, kissing Kasumi was new and exciting. Her lips were deliciously soft and full. She was gentle, sweet, and soft.

Io ran her tongue lightly over the tattoo, craving more. The thief parted her lips and Io took advantage of the opportunity, quickly tasting the other woman, their tongues darting against one another in a tantalizing dance.

She moaned a little bit as Kasumi closed her mouth and pulled away. Then she heard a faint giggle and the thief came near again, her lips peppering kisses along her jaw and at the corners of her mouth.

Io opened her eyes to watch the other woman's ministrations, "Kasumi, stop teasing and kiss me again, dammit."

A small biotic flare wisped over her skin with the demand.

She was greeted by two big brown eyes, full of mischief. The woman did love to taunt her, "The finer arts aren't so bad after all, are they?"

"No, I guess no-" her breath caught in her throat as their lips met again, this time Kasumi's tongue sought hers out, bold in its intrusion between her lips. Her temperature rose and her heart beat fast like a small caged bird eager to take flight.

Her hand was still trapped tightly between their bodies and she felt Kasumi squeeze her closed fist as if to say, that kiss, that kiss marks you as mine. It's on there forever.

Her biotics crackled.

The tight control she had over them was eroding and she knew she was on the edge.

Apparently, so did her girlfriend, who ended their kiss again, this time more slowly than before.

They pulled apart breathless, but smiling.

Each of them laughed a bit when they realized that they were locked together in a tangle of legs. They were in the process of extricating themselves when Shepard said, "Are you going to give me my hand back?"

Kasumi shook her head and grasped it tightly, "Never."


End file.
